A New Feudal Fairytale
by Unicorn232003
Summary: Two star crossed lovers of the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome and the son of their moral enime. What the jewel is resurfacing! The jewel is said to be reborn in a kind hearted demon. Toshio's is searching for it to revive his father and sister... What a choice? Love or Family, a deadly choice. Are you going to sacrifice your love for family? What happens... What will he do!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Feudal Fairytale**

**A True Story **

**My mother always told me I'm not like the other kids…I knew that they would never except me…I never thought that this would happen…I should have listened to my father…I should have never tried to change the way things are…even after that, I want to change how things are…I just can't help it… I don't know what my destiny is…but, I know what I'm about to do has something to do with it, I-I can do it I know I can…or am I just…just another half demon with no place in the the young girl turned around looking inside her house while standing in front of the open door. I don't know if I can…what if I can't… what if mom and dad were right? Well it's time for me to to to choose my destiny. "Goodbye…" The young girl whispered while turning back to face her house while tears fell down her face with I soft and kind smile there , saying thank you, for everything…without having to speak. Then the young girl ran out of toward the valley near by. *breaths heavlely* *i should take a rest I've been walking all night.* So the young girl sat down by a rock. When she sat down she heard something."ooh get off" said Myoga "huh?" The young girl got up of the rock and got down on her knees"Hello?" "Hello, I'm Myoga, you are?" "My name in Tomoe, it means child of light." "Tomoe? Huh you have the same name as Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome's daughter, and the funny thing is you look just like her. Anyway you couldn't be her because she's at Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome's hut oops house. Oh you might not know this but Lady Kagome is from a different era and she showed her home village a house it's very impressive." "I know" "How?" "I'm Tomoe. Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter only I'm used to calling them mom and dad." "Oh? Well I'm heading there now why don't you come back with me." "Ahhh, no thanks." And Tomoe got up and ran the opposite direction of the house."That's what I thought, your not their daughter." When Myoga got to Kagome and Inuyasha's house…"Tomoe!" Yelled Kagome " Tomoe were are yo…*slurp*!" SLAP Inuyasha hit his nose and held out his hand. A flattened Myoga drifted down onto Inuyasha's palm " Oh Master Inuyasha!" "Wow, Myoga is that you? Time has not been kind to you." "Wow thanks. Anyway did you say your family was looking for Tomoe?" "Hey, Kagome look who stopped in!" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha "Myoga. It's good to see you again." "Yes, you two Lady Kagome, who's that?" "Huh? Kagome turned around seeing her youngest son Kaito. "Kaito sweety come meet one of dad's old friends!" Kaito stepped out of the front door having trouble getting down the first step. Just then the door opened viewing a half demon with silver hair and amber eyes like Inuyasha only his hair was neck length. "Hey, Kaito do you want help?" "Yes, please." And the fellow helped his little brother down the stairs" Oh Myoga this is our oldest son Ikuto" " Uhh hello. Umm Master Inuyasha Lady Kagome did you say you were looking for your daughter Tomoe?" "Yes, why?" "That's what I thought she was their daughter" "You saw her!" "Where is she!" "Oh she ran of in the opposite direction of here. " "Thanks Myoga" And Inuyasha ran off toward the direction Myoga pointed to."Good luck!" "Good luck daddy!" "Good luck dad!"Meanwhile I was using my claws recklessly for the first time, fighting off demons that were hungry for well me! All of a sudden I missed the demon. It picked me up and clenched its fist. I couldn't get any breaths of air. All of a sudden everything was becoming blurry and I thought I was hallucinating because it looked like the demon was sliced but by who or what? Then everything went black. After Toshio killed the demon, he was looking around the demon but for what?" It's not here I was sure that it would be here... Whoa is that?" And Toshio walked over toward a girl with black hair wearing a green kimono with pink flowers and black tights with sandles all stained in blood from the demon. Toshio ran over to me." *gasp* Is she dead?" Toshio put his ear to my chest * thump thump thump thump* "feuf she's just unconscious" * She's venerable to demon's in this condition,* thought Toshio, so he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the nearby cave he called home. When I woke up I opened my eye's and i saw a boy with long auburn hair in a ponytail to me it had looked as if it had been ripped,also he wore a robe that looked like a bear hide, I also found that my amber eye's I had gained from my father had met with his ruby eyes he had gained from his. Oh, sorry. I know you might be scared, and worried, and wondering who am I, and... Oh we're are my manners I'm Toshio, who are you?" "Ahhh. I'm ... Tomoe..." I said looking around the cave." "Umm here I got you a new kimono." And Toshio handed me a new kimono it was red with bright pink flowers on it but it seemed more like a robe than a kimono so I needed to wear something under it I looked at what I was wearing now the only thing that wasn't stained in demon blood was my black tights so I made some alterations with a sharp rock because sooomeone left my bag with a sowing kit and scissors back were I had pasted out, I told you I'm sorry, not now I'm narrating my story. Anyway. I made my tights as good as I could for an outfit but I just stretched and cut my favorite tights it was for a good cause. "Thanks were should I get changed?" "Uhhhh, ill leave" and Toshio ran out of the cave "Sigh i better hurry I don't want to keep him out of his..." I looked around the cave " home". I got changed and I didn't think I looked that bad. Although my tights became a full outfit I didn't look half bad I reached for my sandals to find that they were broken " *sigh* looks like I'm goin bare foot" I walked outside the cave, I heard Toshio yelling over and over again "are you done!" So I followed the sound of his voice and I said. " " Yes" "Toshio turned around to see me! And by the look on his face I think he found me pretty! Wait why do I care I just met him! "Now. Back there I found you passed out , and sense you didn't carry a weapon I'm guessing you didn't have much luck with your claws so. We need to find you a weapon!" "Well, my dad has a sword made from a fang of the most powerful demon in the west region." "Wow and he defeated it!?" "No it was his father my grandfather." "Whoa AWESOME!" "YOU MUST BE REALLY STRONG!" "I guess I bit" "Awww don't be so modest" "Can we go get me a sword now?" "Oh course! Wait... I would tie your hair if I were you, demons will use it to an advantage sense it's so long. Believe me I know from experience" "Umm with what?" "This" And he handed me a thick red string. I lifted my hair atop my head and tied it there with the string that Toshio gave me.i walked over to the pond and looked in. While I was looking in the pond, I caught a glimpse at the corner of my eye to find that Toshio, had his mouth open, staring at me, I might have blushed a bit. Even though I'm not sure why because I hardly know the guy.**


	2. Do I Love Her?

**Hello! Now I'm really excited to see how this will turn out! Yaaaay!**

**Now I've just realized that KittyCatKate does not have her story up yet... My mistake, but she has her profile up! She's really funny and a great writer! Sooooo ya.**

**Again... I'm a... Sorry**

**Why you ask? Because welllll... It was a tight schudual? **

**Ya I know so I'm going to upload a new chappy of both my story's every different day.**

**But you don't want to hear me talk... Do you?**

**Ha suuure **

**Lets get on with the story!**

**(Sorry if its a bit short)**

Thud!

Another demon fell to our feet and strangely enough again Toshio looked in and around the demon but for what?

Finally I asked

"Toshio... What are you looking for?"

"Huh...? Oh nothing"

What is he up to...

i thought

"It just..."

my attention shot back to Toshio

"just what?"

and I put my hand on his sholder at an attempt to comfort him.

"Two people... Demon and a human...killed my father... and my sister..."

"I'm sorry"

"And... there's a way to bring them back"

"Really"

"That's what I'm looking for"

"Oh that's good"

and I started to walk away toward another sent of demon when my attention was struck back to Toshio once again.

"It's strange"

"What?"

"I've never opened up like that to anyone"

"So I'm the first?"

"Yup"

"That makes me happy"

"It does?"

"Yes it does"

and I blushed and walked away

Toshio blushed at what she said.

She's kinda pretty

and Toshio slapped himself

IDIOT! If she's that pretty she already taken.

"Toshio are you ok?"

i asked. I had just heard a loud slap noise, did he hit himself

"Huh, oh ya in ok "

"You seem to be saying that alot"

and I smiled and walked in the direction of the next strong demon sent.

Okay guys I hope you liked it, I'm SO sorry that its so short but I don't have much time on my hands or many idea's.

Hey! Here's a fun game, here's what to do give me some idea's and I will use the idea I think fits best in the story!

Good luck!


End file.
